Glaceon
|name='Glaceon' |jname=(グレイシア Glacia) |image=471Glaceon.png |ndex=471 |evofrom=Eevee |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= Glay-cee-on |hp=65 |atk=60 |def=110 |satk=130 |sdef=95 |spd=65 |total=525 |species=Fresh Snow Pokémon |type= |height=2'07" |weight=57.1 lbs. |ability=Snow Cloak |color='Blue' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ |}} Glaceon (Japanese: グレイシア Glacia) is an -type Pokémon and is one of the seven evolutionary forms of Eevee. Appearance Glaceon bears a resemblance to several types of animals, much like its pre-evolved form, including a dog, cat and fox. Its fur is a light-blue color, with diamond-shaped patterns on its back, tail, and ears in a darker shade of blue. Glaceon also has diamond-like shapes on its forehead. Special Abilities Glaceon have the ability Snow Cloak, which will raise their evasion in hailing weather. Glaceon tend to freeze their fur into protective needles when endangered. According to the Pokédex, Glaceon can control their body heat and freeze the air around them to create a diamond-dust flurry. Anime May of Petalburg City evolved her Eevee into a Glaceon at Ice Rock. It debuted in A Full Course Tag Battle! when May appeared in the Diamond and Pearl anime. May used her Glaceon in Strategy With A Smile! against Dawn's Piplup, and lost by only a couple of points. There was a statue of Glaceon and Leafeon in the bell tower in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. Also, Glaceon and the rest of the evolutions of Eevee made a brief cameo appearance at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Evolution Glaceon is the evolved form of Eevee. Eevee evolves into Glaceon when leveled up on Route 217 near Ice Rock in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. In Pokémon Black and White, this evolution happens when Eevee levels up near the ice-covered rock in Twist Mountain. Game Info Glaceon is a Generation IV Pokémon, first appearing in the Diamond and Pearl games. Locations | pokemon=Glaceon| diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Eevee| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Dream World| bwrarity=Event| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Glaceon| PMD2=Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F)| Ranger2=Ice Lake| Rumble=Rocky Cave| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Glaceon| diamond=As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles.| pearl=As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles.| platinum=By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.| heartgold=It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere.| soulsilver=It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere.| black=By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.| white=By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.| }} Side Game Data |number= |pokemon=Glaceon |group=Ice |fieldmove=Crush 3 |pokeassist=Ice |entry=It shoots an icy beam from its mouth. It also attacks with hunks of ice. |hp= |onsight= }} Sprites |dpspr = Glaceon DP.png |ptspr = Glaceon(P)Sprite.png |hgssspr = Glaceon(P)Sprite.png |IVback = GlaceonGenIVBack.png |dpsprs = Glaceon Shiny DP.png |ptsprs = Glaceon Shiny Pt.png |hgsssprs = Glaceon Shiny Pt.png |IVbacks = GlaceonGenIVBackShiny.png |bwspr = Glaceon BW.png |bwsprs = Glaceon Shiny BW.png |Vback = Glaceon Back V.png |Vbacks = Glaceon Shiny Back V.png }} Trivia *Glaceon's Japanese name (Glacia) has the same name of one of the Hoenn Elite Four, Glacia. *According to the Diamond and Pearl Pokédex, Glaceon and Leafeon's footprints are the same. . *Glaceon has the highest Special attack of non-legendary Ice type Pokémon. *Glaceon is also tied with Espeon for the highest Special Attack of the Eeveelutions, although Espeon has a higher Speed and Glaceon has a higher Defense. Origins Like many of the Eeveelutions, Glaceon shares characteristics of foxes, dogs and cats. It is more closely based on an Arctic fox, due to their habitat. However, its large ears are similar to a fennec fox. Name Origin The name Glaceon comes from the Latin word glacies, meaning ice, from which we also get the term glacier (a large, slow-moving mass of ice and snow accumulated over the course of centuries, capable of destroying mountains and reshaping whole continents in its wake). Category:Eeveelution Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line